


Through The Cold, I'll Find My Way Back To You

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: I need more fic about this dynamic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Through The Cold, I'll Find My Way Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the intention of it being platonic, I do not romantically ship these two characters or the real people playing them. I just love their dynamic and desperately want them to be ok for the love of my sanity

It's a testament, he thinks, to everything they've lost, that they can still have this; that they can still have each other.  
He doesn't know what he did to deserve this moment of stillness, after all the betrayal and everything they've lost; Philza is almost like a godsend, a soothing haven to a legion of voices that clamor for the spilling of blood.  
But perhaps he's willing to believe in a little bit of divinity, watching coal black feathers twitch with sleep, soundlessly peering through the darkness where moonlight catches off the creases of Phil's half open shirt, dripping down his arms, and pooling in open palms, half cupped as if expecting to catch light.  
And Technoblade believes he really could, believes there isn't much Phil can't do, watching his breath shudder in his chest. And Techno is willing to fight a million wars over just to have this moment forever, to freeze it in time where he knows Phil is safe and breathing. A soft lull of sound in his head, a consensus, tranquil in the presence of sanctuary.  
Maybe Technoblade is willing to believe in divinity. 

He's earned that at least, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me in the comments


End file.
